Projekt Frankenstein
by Black Firedragon Drake
Summary: Nachfroschungs Log von Dr. Higurashi Kagome im Projekt Frankenstein. Subjekt Name: Inuyasha Momentaner Status: Fortsetzung. Was geschieht wenn Gott sich in seiner Schöpfung verliebt?


**Okay, eine meiner Langeweileprojekte die ich zwischen meiner anderen Geschichte "Veränder die Vergangenheit" (SCHLEICHWERBUNG!) schreibe.  
Es handelt sich um eine AUTORISIERTE Übersetzung von Sombra112, die ich vor einiger Zeit auf gefunden habe. Ich fand die Idee und den Verlauf der Gesichte so gut, dass ich mich entschlossen habe die bisher erschienen Kapitel zu übersetzen.  
Falls jemand helfen möchte und/oder Vorschläge hat wie ich etwas verbessern kann, bin ich überhaupt nicht abgeneigt.**

Ich kann leider nicht sagen wie häufig ich die Geschichte update, da ich sie je nach Laune weiterübersetze. Bisher sind schon der Prolog und die ersten drei Kapitel fertig gestellt, allerdings noch nicht durchgelesen. Kann also früher oder später werden, wie schon gesagt jenachdem wie viel Lust und Zeit ich habe.

Hoffe sie gefällt euch genauso gut wie mir.  
LG Drake

PS: NEIN, ich bin nicht böse wenn ihr Kommentare hinterlässt, ganz ehrlich nicht: ich werde niemanden dafür verklagen, noch böse nachreden!  
Also keine Scheu, sagt mir wie sie euch gefällt.

* * *

**Projekt Fankenstein**

**By Sombra112**

**Übersetzung: Drake**

_**Preliminary Log**_

_Projekt Frankenstein gestartet am _1-1-20XX

_Führender Biologe:_ Higurashi, Kagome

_Assistierender Biologe:_ Onigumo, Naraku

_Chemiker:_ Onigumo, Kagura

_Anatomie und Physiologischer Experte_: Onigumo, Kanna

**Tag 1**

Heute beginnt der Tag der Kreation einer übermenschlichen Unterart des Menschen. Das Subjekt wird in allen biologischen und sociologischen Bereichen komplett kompatibel mit dem menschlichen sein. Das Subjekt soll einen komplexen Mix zwischen der menschlichen DNS und der DNS von Hunden werden. Hunde wurden gewählt da die Domestizierung von Hunden sie als geeigneter für den Mix der Unterart macht.

DNS von _Canis Lupus Familiaris_ wurde vorhin von einem männlichen Exemplar entnommen. DNS von weiblichen Menschen mit verschiedenen Blutgruppen und Hintergründen wurde gesammelt. Heute war ein einfacher Extrahier- und Aufbewahrungs- Tag. Die ersten Experimente beginnen Morgen.

**Tag 14**

Erste Experimente zeigen komplette Unfähigkeit zur Fortpflanzung der zwei Arten. Die ersten drei Sätzen von gemischter DNS brachten keine Ergebnisse.

Soweit sind alle Versuche die beiden Arten zu verbinden fehlgeschlagen.

**Tag 32:**

Dr. Onigumo, Kanna hat es geschafft in den Abfolgekode der DNS zu brechen. Mit diesem Einbruch können wir in die DNS eindringen und alle nach unseren gewünschten Vorstellungen alternieren. Unser erster Versuch sie auf diese Art zu verbinden sind fehlgeschlagen und hat zur Schmelzung der Doppelten Helix Struktur geführt. Mehr Umsicht bei zukünftigen Versuchen.

**Tag 95:**

Erfolg! Endlich, nach Monaten des Versuchens, haben wir es erfolgreich geschafft die beiden verschiedenen DNS Sequenzen zu verbinden.

Log muss kurz ausfallen, ich kann die DNS nicht lange alleine lassen. Sie musst ständig beobachtete werden.

**Tag 97:**

Schon wieder ist die Doppelte Helix Struktur geschmolzen. Instabilität setzt ungefähr 6 Stunden nach der Verbindung ein. Völlige Zerstörung, 43 Stunden nach der Verschmelzung. Wir haben angefangen einen Weg zu finden die beiden Strukturen zusammen zu „kleben".

**Tag 159:**

Erfolg! Dr. Kagura hat einen Weg gefunden die beiden DNS zusammen zu schmelzen. Ein unerwartetes Ergebnis ist dass die DNS Struktur dreimal so stabil geworden ist wie unsere eigene. DNS hält seit 73 Stunden zusammen und bisher keine Anzeichen von Instabilität. Wir werden sie für weitere 23 Stunden unter Beobachtung halten, bevor wie versuchen in unserem Experiment voranzuschreiten.

**Tag 254:**

Endlich! Gute Nachrichten. Nach Monaten des Versuchens haben wir es endlich geschafft, von einem einzigen Strang Mensch-Hunde Hybrid DNS, eine vollkommen funktionsfähige Zelle zu kreieren. Ich bin so aufgeregt dass ich kaum atmen kann! Die Blutzelle, denn es ist eine Blutzelle, muss für 48 Stunden unter Beobachtung stehen. Hoffentlich ist das ein Zeichen dass nicht all unsere Bemühungen umsonst waren.

**Tag 365:**

Unser einjähriges Jubiläum des Frankenstein Projektes hat uns noch mehr gute Neuigkeiten gebracht! Drei Setzte von Spermien und Eizellen welche wir produzieren konnten, sind **alle** befruchtet. Das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Unsere Unterart wird fähig sein sich mit seiner eigenen Art fortzupflanzen.

Anfängliche Tests haben gezeigt dass mit einer Hybriden Einzelle und menschlichem Sperma, das Sperma die Einzelle nicht durchbrechen kann. Auf der anderen Seite, im Fall einer menschlichen Eizelle und Hybriden Sperma, kann das Sperma in die Eizelle in weniger als die Hälfte der normalen Zeig eindringen. Wie meine Mutter sagen würde: „Wie ein heißen Messer durch Butter"

Wie auch immer, diese Fälle haben nicht lange überlebt. Dr. Naraku bestand darauf sie abzutöten da sie nicht das waren was wir verlangten. Er spezifizierte dass es unsere Arbeit sei sie theoretisch mit Menschen kompatibel zu machen, nicht es wirklich zu tun.

Die Befruchteten Eizellen unserer Hybriden Art werden streng beobachtet.

**Tag 455:**

Alle befruchteten Eizellen tot nach ungefähr 5 Stunden der Befruchtung.

**Tag 489:**

Von unserem letzten Satz befruchteter hybriden Eizellen, haben nur 4 von 12 überlebt. Anfängliche Phasen der Zellenmitose kommen gut voran. Jede Eizelle hält nun über 30 individuelle Zellen.

Weitere Beobachtungen folgen.

**Tag 490:**

Alle Embrioden nach 96 Stunden tot.

**Tag 502:**

Die Hälfte der befruchteten Eizellen haben die ersten Phasen der Zellenreproduzierung überlebt. Hybride Zellen scheinen sich schneller zu teilen als menschliche. Weitere Beobachtungen folgen.

**Tag 506:**

16 Tage nach der Befruchtung und nur noch 3 Embrioden sind am Leben. Sie haben sich bereits in Feten entwickelt. Zellenteilung fährt weiterhin unter außergewöhnlich schneller Leistung fort, dennoch haben wir keine Instabilität in den bleibenden Drei feststellen können. Alle Feten sind männlich, sie entwickeln sich so schnell das wir dass selbst in dieser frühen Phase sagen können.

**Tag 507:**

Ich verlange das Naraku gefeuert wird! Er hat alle 3 gebliebenen Feten getötet, mit dem Glauben dass sie ‚zu schnell wachsen'. Er glaubt sie würden zu schnell sterben. Wenn er weitere meiner Subjekte in Bleichungsmittel hält, halte ich **ihn** in Säure!

**Tag 650:**

Ich habe den letzten gebliebenen Fetus in meinen Safe eingeschlossen. Naraku, wieder einmal davon überzeugt dass sie zu schnell wachsen, hat 4 weitere getötet. Ich werde diesen übrig gebliebenen Fetus unter ständiger Beobachtung haben und ihn niemals erlauben ihm zu nahe zu kommen.

Alle fünf der jetzigen Sätze, wie schon die anderen zwei Sätze zuvor, waren komplett männlich. Das lässt mich in dem Glauben dass diese Hybridenart sich nicht nur mit uns fortpflanzen kann sondern sogar **muss** um ihre eigene Rasse zu erhalten.

Soweit sind alle Vitalfunktionen gut. Der Herzschlag ist ein wenig schneller als normal, aber hat bisher keine Probleme gemacht.

**Tag 680:**

Das ist das Beste was moderner Medizin jemals widerfahren ist! Unser gebliebener Fetus wurde früher am Morgen aus seiner Plazenta befreit. Alle von uns, abgesehen von Naraku, waren besorgt ob sein Körper außerhalb des Amniotischen Sackes überlebensfähig sein würde. Unsere Sorge war jedoch unnötig als das Baby, denn er ist ein Baby selbst nach so kurzer Zeit, an fing zu schreien und einen ziemlichen Wirbel zu machen.

Physisch, ist der Junge ein gleichmäßiger Mix aus Mensch und Hund. Es ist unklar wie sehr er welchem der Beiden mehr ähnelt.

**Physische Gegebenheiten:**

_Haar: _Silber

_Augen:_ Gold

_Länge:_ 53,60 Cm

_Gewicht:_ 6,087 g

_Memo: _Dies sind wesentliche größere Zahlen als bei einem normalen Neugeborenem.

_Geschlecht:_ M

_Abnormalitäten von menschlichem Aussehen_: Längere Eckzähne, Klauen an den Fingern und zwei triangulare Hundeohren auf dem Kopf statt menschlicher Ohren an den Seiten.

**Tag 692:**

Das Testobjekt zeigt noch immer keine äußeren Anzeichen von Intelligenz. Dennoch wächst er extrem schnell heran und ist bereits körperlich wesentlich stärker als irgendjemand aus unserem Team.

Messungen an Schienbein und Oberarmknochen würden ihn als 2 Jahre alt zeigen statt 12 Tage. Die Geschwindigkeit seines Wachstums macht Naraku unruhig. Er sagt dass das Subjekt wenig Nutzen hat wenn es nur wenige Monate leben würde. Ich jedoch erinnere ihn daran dass Hunde aus ihrem Welpenalter in einem Jahr wachsen. Diese Unterart ist uns völlig unbekannt, wir können keine Hypothesen über gar nichts machen.

Seine, körperliche, Stärke ist unglaublich. Jetzt schon läuft der Kleinkind große Junge im Labor herum. Er ist extrem schnell was es schwer macht ihn zu fangen. Nicht zu sagen seine Stärke die leicht größer ist als selbst die der Wachmänner, mit welchen er manchmal spielt.

Wie dem auch sei, geistig zeigt er immer noch keine wirklichen Fortschritte. Er ist trainierbar wie ein Welpe, aber er scheint nur kleine Wörter und Sätze zu verstehen. Ebenfalls spricht er selbst nicht.

Auf meine Suggestion ihm einem Namen zu geben hat Naraku sofort protestiert. Er beschuldigte mich, dass ich dem Subjekt 'zu nah' bin und dass jeden Moment die Zellen zusammen brechen und die instabil werden könnten.

Generell sag ich ihm wohin er sich seine Worte stecken kann und fahre fort zu verlangen dass er von dem Projekt ausgeschlossen wird.

**Tag 762:**

Während das Subjekt erst wenige Monate alt ist, hat er den Körper eines 9 Jährigen. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass, obwohl er so klein ist, leicht 91 Kilogramm wiegt.

Nähere Inspizierung seiner Muskelstruktur haben offenbart dass seine Muskelzellen viel enger und kompakter sind als unsere. Seine Muskeln sind nicht länger als die eines typischen 9 Jährigen, dennoch ist er stärker als jeder ausgewachsene Mann.

Körpertemperatur liegt durchschnittlich um die 38 ° Celsius. Soweit scheint es dass er komplett immun gegen jeglichen Krankheiten ist, welche normal unter Menschen sind.

Wir können ihn immer noch nicht immunisieren da wir uns nicht sicher sind wie sein Körper darauf reagieren würde.

Geschwindigkeitstests wurden diesen Morgen gemacht. Er war um als 20 km/h schneller als letzte Woche. Jetzt läuft er stetig 122 km/h ohne weitere Anzeichen von Ermüdung am Körper als die eines normalen Joggers.

Stärketests wurden abermals verzögert da die neue Maschine noch nicht angekommen ist, nachdem er die Letzte vorige Woche zerbrochen hat.

Naraku ist immer noch gegen die Idee ihm einen Namen zu geben, ich aber habe mich für einen entschieden. Er werde ihn, zumindest privat, **Inuyasha** nennen.

**Tag 874:**

Inuyasha hat erwachsenes Alter erreicht, zumindest physisch. Wir haben heute wieder sein Schienbein und Oberarmknochen gemessen, wie wir es in letzter Zeit täglich getan haben. Es zeigt dass sein Wachstum nicht nur nachgelassen hat, sondern auch dass er jetzt zurück zu menschlicher Geschwindigkeit gegangen ist. Keiner ist sich sicher wie lang seine Lebenserwartung sein wird, aber er hat aufgehört so schnell zuwachsen wie zuvor. Momentanes physisches Alter: 26

Ein physisches Jahr älter als ich.

Sein Gewicht beträgt unglaubliche 256 Kilogramm. Es kommt durch seine Knochendichte und seine wesentliche dickere und stärkere Muskelmasse.

Und immer noch keine extraordinären Gehirnaktivitäten. Er spricht auch immer noch nicht, aber er versteht einfache Befehle. EEgs und CAT scans haben keine erhöhten geistigen Gehirnfunktionen im vorderen Gehirnlappen zeigen können. Es ist möglich dass er niemals die geistigen Fähigkeiten eines Menschen erreicht.  
Narakus scheint darüber erfreut zu sein.

In letzter Zeit hat Inuyasha angefangen seltsame Verhaltensweisen aufzuführen. Ähnlich wie ein Hund, ist er leidenschaftlich treu mir gegenüber geworden, wahrscheinlich weil ich mich am meisten um ihn kümmere. Er sieht nie wirklich glücklich aus wenn Naraku sich mir nähert.

Es könnte daran liegen dass er, wie Hunde bekannt dafür mit ihren Besitzern sind, mein Unmut bemerkt hat wenn immer er in meiner Nähe ist und darauf reagiert.

Ein weiterer Geschwindigkeitstest wurde heute abgehalten. Er hat die 173 km/h gesprengt und zeigte keine negativen körperlichen Anzeichen. Er hat nicht einmal hart geatmet. Stärketests wurden für die nächste Zukunft gestrichen da er, wieder einmal, die Maschine zerstört hat.

Er braucht Aufmerksamkeit wie jedes andere Lebewesen. Er scheint Fangen mit einem Tennisball zu mögen, welchen ich ihm gebracht habe. Ziehen eines Seiles ist keine gute Idee mehr, da er ohne wirklich zu wollen gewinnt und er mag es auf Sachen zu kauen. Dennoch, wie jedes menschliche Kind, mag er Geschichten, welche ich ihm jede Nacht an seinem Bett vorlese. Er mag Filme und tanzt zu Musik. Bisher hat er keine Vorzüge in Musikgenres gezeigt, obwohl Heavy Rock ihn dazu bringt seine Ohren anzulegen. Es ist wohl schmerzhaft für sein sensibles Gehör.

**Tag 876**:

Wir haben heute einen einfachen Riechtest gemacht. Wir haben ihn an einem Stück Kleidung riechen lassen und es anschließend in einem Raum versteckt. Mit der Anweisung es zu finden ließen wir ihn dann in den Raum. Er fand es ohne zu zögern.

Dieser Test wurde mehrere Male wiederholt mit unterschiedlichen Dingen. Als Letztes haben wir ihn Kokain suchen lassen, ohne etwas in dem Raum zu verstecken um zusehen wie er reagieren würde. Er führte uns daraufhin zu einem Schließfach welches einem der Wachmänner gehörte, in welchem wir dann 4 Gramm Kokain fanden. Der Wachmann wurde gefeuert.

Als Belohnung habe ich Inuyasha Steak gekauft, welches ihm gefallen hat.

Er ist noch anhänglicher geworden. Ich beginne zu denken dass er mich für den Menschen in einer typischen Mensch-Hunde Beziehung hält. Ich persönlich, vergöttere ihn, Naraku sieht ihn als ein Ding, Kagura als etwas um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben und wer weiß schon was Kanna denkt! Ich jedenfalls finde ihn bezaubernd und süß.

Andere haben mir gesagt dass, wenn ich gehe, er die typischen Anzeichen von Trennungsangst eines Welpen zeigt. Das lässt mich denken dass, obwohl sein Körper der eines ausgewachsenen Mannes ist, sein Geist noch aufholen muss. Er ist noch nicht einmal ein Jahr alt.

Hoffentlich wird er bald im Stande sein einfache Gedankenpuzzles zu lösen. Ich bringe ihm solche Sachen täglich aber er hat bisher nicht darauf reagiert. Trotzdem versteht er einfache wissenschaftliche Experimentregeln. Ich bin nicht sicher welche Nachwirkungen das haben wird, aber man kann es nicht ändern.

**Tag 880**:

Ich würde für die nächste Woche 'beurlaubt'. Kein Kontakt zu Inuyasha ist erlaubt. Ich bin nicht einmal im Labor. Das bekommt man wenn man Naraku sagt wohin er sich seine Gedanken stecken kann und ihn simultan in den Hals schlägt. Ich bin es leid wie er Inuyasha behandelt aber die Chefs scheinen ihn mehr zu mögen als mich.

**Tag 883:**

Wie ein Hund, ist Inuyasha beleidigt gewesen nachdem ich gegangen bin. Er hat sich geweigert zu essen, sich geweigert zu spielen und seine Tests zu machen. Ohne weitere Möglichkeiten haben mich die Chefs zurückgerufen. Inuyasha hat mich dazu gebracht mit ihm den ganzen Tag Filme auf der Couch zu sehen. Ich habe es nicht geschafft auch nur ein bisschen Arbeit fertig zu bekommen.

**Tag 904:**

Inuyasha folgt mir jetzt durchs Labor. Seit ich damals drei Tage gegangen bin hat er mich nicht alleine gelassen. Er folgt mir die ganze Zeit bis Schlafenszeit. Dann, wenn ich versuche zu gehen, hört er mich und kommt mir nach. Deswegen habe ich beschlossen ins Labor zu ihm zu ziehen. Naraku war, natürlich, dagegen. Allerdings habe ich ihm gesagt, ohne Angst vor den Auswirkungen, da Inuyasha ohne mich völlig unkooperativ ist, wohin er sich, seine Mutter und seine zwei unheimlichen Schwester, es sich stecken konnten und was sie sich stecken könnten.

Sie waren nicht glücklich darüber, aber ich fühle mich besser.

**Tag 952:**

Geistige Tests waren heutiger Fokus. Er hielt nicht lange genug still um die Tests auszuführen. Deswegen, konnten keine verlässlichen Resultate gewonnen werden.

Naraku hat angefangen mich ein Miststück zu nennen und nimmt jede Möglichkeit war mich zu beleidigen. Inuyasha, auf der anderen Seite, nimmt jetzt jede Möglichkeit war Naraku anzuknurren.

Immer noch spricht Inuyasha nicht.

**Tag 982: **

Trotz unserer Bemühungen, weigert sich Inuyasha zu sprechen. Inspektionen der Stimmenbänder haben keine Abweichungen gezeigt. Er macht weder menschliche Laute noch bellt er. Was er aber tut ist knurren. Das führt mich zu der Annahme dass er bellt, falls er jemals bellt. Wie dem auch sei, ist nichts bewiesen.

Naraku hält seinen Glauben dass Inuyasha einfach ein Einfaltspinsel ist. Ich jedoch, denke anders. Denn es gibt Momente wenn ich ihn anschaue und ich beißende Intelligenz hinter seinen Augen sehen kann.

Es ist immer noch sehr jung, aber ich glaube an ihn.

**Tag 1040:**

Unser dreijähriges Jubiläum ist in fünf Tagen. Um zu feiern wird der Erstgründer des Projektes Inuyasha besuchen kommen und sehen was sein Geld kreiert hat. Und, natürlich, um zusehen ob es ihm gefällt. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl damit da Inuyasha kein Tier im Zoo ist, dennoch ist er derjenige der das Geld für das Experiment bereitgestellt hat. Ich kann nicht nein sagen.

Trotzdem fühle ich mich sehr… rastlos in letzter Zeit. Ich sage mir immer noch es ist nichts, aber, als wäre er auf meiner Gefühle angepasst, Inuyasha scheint es zu bemerken.

Ich werde dieses Logbuch löschen, es für immer entfernen. Alle meine Formeln und Equationen und wie schrecklich sich das anhört, Rezepte. Ich möchte dass niemand jemals dass tut was ich Inuyasha angetan habe. Leben, selbst genetisch hergestellt, sollte frei sein. Und ich fühle mich schrecklich dass ich so lange gebraucht habe um das zu begreifen. Und jetzt ist es zu spät um es zu ändern.

Letzter Eintrag von Dr. Kagome Higurashi über das Frankensteinprojekt.


End file.
